


Тебя узнал я, мельком глянув; тебя я потерял, когда всмотрелся

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Off-screen Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Дэмиан всё равно не понимает, кого же помнят те, кто его окружает, о ком же они говорят.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Knew You at a Glance, I Lost You at a Look](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726421) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4782487).

_23 февраля, Англия._

Ричард писал ему без перерыва с того момента, как он покинул Готэм, и от этого Дэмиану хотелось вернуться в свои более… агрессивные годы и зашвырнуть телефон в Темзу. 

Только Грейсон наверняка решит, что его похитили или что-то такое, и срочно притащится его _выручать_.

Дэмиан уже не десятилетка, которому нужен беспрерывный надзор. Он вырос и поступает в университет в следующем году. 

Но сначала он, как ему кажется, должен сделать кое-что. Провести обряд перед новой жизнью.

Отправиться в путешествие для своего bildungsroman.

Дэмиан вытаскивает бежевый конверт из сумки, открывает его и достаёт полароидный снимок, подносит к глазам, перечитывает подпись на обороте. 

Он не знает, найдёт ли то, что ищет, здесь. Или в пачке фотографий в этом конверте. Не найдёт, скорее всего. 

С учётом того, что он не знает, что ищет — кого, точнее. 

— Обязательно тебе быть таким невыносимым, — бормочет Дэмиан. Он наводит телефон и фотографирует снимок на фоне его современной версии. — Клянусь, Дрейк, ты одно сплошное препятствие. Даже после смерти. 

Будто назло ему, начинается дождь. 

— Чёрт же подери.

***

Дэмиан помнит похороны — те, что для публики. Шумные, утонувшие во вспышках камер, лоске и всем, что ожидалось от сливок общества. На тех похоронах было полно людей, которые ничего не значили.

Дэмиан помнит и настоящие похороны. Помнит…

…что никто не пришёл. 

Только отец и Ричард, Альфред и он сам стояли над могилой. А потом ушли. 

(Люди приходили горстками и кучками. По трое, по четверо, они появлялись, как только становилось ясно, что предыдущая группа ушла. 

Потому что никто не знал, что говорить. Друг другу, по крайней мере. Никто не знал, как себя вести и что приличествует случаю.

Он был разным — много кем для многих разных людей.

Никто не хотел проявлять неуважение.)

Но в первую очередь Дэмиан помнит реакции. Реакцию отца, который принял смерть с достоинством человека, которым он должен быть. Спокойно, безмятежно, не теряя лица. Также он помнит, что отец ни слова не проронил, ни на одних из похорон. Ни о Тимоти, ни о Робине, ни о Красном Робине. Ни единого. 

Он даже не притворялся печальным. Его лицо оставалось невыразительным, бесстрастным, отрешённым. 

Пресса назвала его безучастным. Союзники обозвали его словами куда менее вежливыми. Сказали, что отец никогда не любил Тимоти, никогда не уделял ему должного внимания — что это его вина. 

Дэмиан не настолько глуп. 

Разве отец, который не любил своего сына, провёл бы вскрытие лично? Разве отец, который не любил своего сына, построил бы собственными руками его последнее пристанище, врезав надёжные замки, чтобы уберечь тело, и установив столько ловушек с кислотой, что потревожь кто-то останки — и в гробу не осталось бы ничего, над чем можно надругаться? 

Разве отец, который не любил своего сына, держал бы под постоянным присмотром тело сына, похороненное на самом отдалённом острове, который он только смог найти и _приобрести?_

Разве отец, который не любил своего сына, смог бы держаться ради остальных своих детей? 

Разве отец, который не любил своего сына, перечитывал бы до сих пор любимую его книгу и держал его фотографию рядом с фотографиями собственных достопочтенных родителей? 

Разве отец, который не любил своего сына, стал бы уважать последнюю волю того и всё, во что тот верил? 

Сейчас, задним числом, Дэмиан понимает, что отец любил Тимоти всем сердцем, по-своему, как умел. Задним числом Дэмиан видит, что отношения отца и Тимоти были сложными. Полные своих испытаний и провалов, ошибок и недопониманий, они строились на целесообразности и лишь позже — на уважении. Дело сильно затрудняла обоюдная потеря и схожий нрав. 

Масла в огонь подлило появление Дэмиана и тогдашнее его нечуткое поведение. 

Когда Дэмиан вспоминает о детстве, он думает — как и большинство людей — что он сглаживает воспоминания. Возводит их в крайности. Но если совсем начистоту, хотя бы по отношению к себе (а Дэмиан старается быть с собой честным), он почти уверен, что…

Да нет. Ничего.

***

_21 июня, Париж._

Дэмиан подносит к глазам полароид. Изображение на снимке старое, но вроде бы совпадает с тем, что перед ним. 

Выбраться из Готэма здорово. Он достаёт из кармана телефон, пишет Ричарду, что доехал до Парижа в целости и собирается посмотреть достопримечательности, так что пусть прекращает строить _такое лицо._

Интересно, сколько переменилось с тех пор, как снимок был сделан; узнать наверняка нет возможности. В конце концов, город, на который смотрит Дэмиан, разительно отличается от того, который видел Тимоти. Их обстоятельства разнятся больше некуда.

Тимоти приехал сюда однажды обучаться. Юный и такой неопытный в их деле, каким Дэмиан никогда не был, несведущий и неиспытанный. Иногда Дэмиан думает: если бы Тимоти знал, что с ним станет, приехал бы он сюда? Если бы Тимоти знал…

Если бы он знал, что это убьёт его, изменит так кардинально, что он даже не сможет притворяться тем, кем был когда-то…

Пошёл бы он на это? 

Дэмиан рос с этим. Тимоти эту жизнь выбрал. 

Он вернулся сюда охотником. 

Дэмиан приехал сюда наблюдателем. 

(Он приехал, чтобы пройтись по следам Тимоти — брата, которого он так и не узнал по-настоящему. Того, кого он до сих пор не решается звать братом, но зовёт всё равно. Потому что это радует отца и Ричарда и выводит из себя мать.)

Вся эта поездка, думает Дэмиан, сплошная попытка достичь недостижимого. Побрататься с тем, кто уже мёртв. Он думает, что это стоит того, самую малость. Маленькая поблажка самому себе перед учёбой. 

(Пенниуорт смотрел… с ностальгией, когда Дэмиан начал рассылать резюме. Никто не сомневался, конечно, что он поступит, но всё же. Иногда ему кажется, что Пенниуорт думал тогда про других своих подопечных, тех, кто так и не подался.

Дэмиан — последний его внук, который покинет при нём гнездо, но он первый, кто, скорее всего, закончит университет.)

Дойдя до места, где был сделан снимок, Дэмиан ныряет в древний с виду магазинчик, просит женщину за кассой подтвердить — она улыбается и говорит, что он пришёл по адресу, указатели и вывеску переделали пару лет назад, а магазин по соседству сменил уже третьи руки с тех пор, — затем делает собственное фото. 

Дэмиан никогда не считал себя тем, кто попробует идти за кем-то следом, но, пожалуй, в этот раз он сделает исключение. 

Он морщит нос, когда приезжает в отель, где Тимоти останавливался. («В самом деле, Дрейк? В самом деле? Неудивительно, что здание взорвали, здесь отвратительное тактическое преимущество».)

***

Ра'c пришёл тоже, в каком-то смысле. Дэмиан видел его издали, пока они стояли там. А когда они ушли, дед подошёл к могиле и сел перед ней.

Иногда Дэмиан почти ожидает, что Тим вернётся в их жизнь снова. Как вернулся Тодд. 

Но Ра'с не тревожит могилу, и жизнь продолжается, как прежде. Все шесть лет могила Тимоти стоит нетронутой. 

(Её беспрерывно охраняют ниндзя. Дэмиан об этом знает. Отец это позволяет. Альфред принимает это с благосклонностью и благодарностью.

На могиле Тимоти всегда есть волкамерии. 

А на каждую годовщину и каждый прошедший день рождения в особняк доставляют сердечник.)

Отец всё так же Бэтмен, Ричард тоже, когда необходимо. Браун всё так же Бэтгёрл. Гордон всё так же Оракул. Ричард всё равно отправляет Дэмиана к Титанам. Хотя все знают, что его там принимать не хотят, не особо. 

Супербой сорвался на отца. Держать его пришлось Супермену и Супергёрл, _вдвоём._ Супербой назвал отца чёрствым ублюдком, спросил его: «Ты совсем ничего не чувствуешь?»

Отец сказал ему только: «Никаких мета в Готэме», и продолжил патруль.

(Супербой пришёл на могилу Тимоти лишь неделю спустя, если верить мониторам в пещере. И пробыл там с рассвета до заката. Накричал на могилу. Заплакал. Рассмеялся. Бережно стукнулся с надгробием кулаком. Поплакал ещё немного. Отдал честь. И только тогда ушёл. С тех пор он не возвращался ни разу.)

Дэмиан помнил, как ему было двенадцать и не было дела. Не особо. 

Тогда Тимоти был ему неважен. И раз он уже честен сам с собой, не сильно он ему важен и сейчас. 

Но Дэмиан очень хорошо помнит важных ему людей, по которым ударила потеря. Он помнит, как Грейсон иногда смотрел на него. 

И его лицо тускнело самую малость. Помнит паузы в их беседах, в которых Ричард наверняка собирался сказать что-то. Что-то, что Тимоти бы понял. Что-то особенное у них с Тимоти было, но как достичь этого с Дэмианом — он не знал. 

Он помнит паузы, в которых Ричард всё же произносил что-то, предназначенное для Тимоти — только его больше не было. 

Браун просто плакала. Её лицо кривилось, но она шла вперёд, непоколебимая, закусив нижнюю губу и пытаясь быть сильной. Но Дэмиан помнит, как она кричала: «Эгоистичная скотина, как ты мог — как, Тим!» на надгробие. Так громко, что все, кто слышали через передатчики, вздрогнули. 

Дэмиан помнит, как ходил за отцом, и отец оглядывался на него, будто слегка сбитый с толку, слегка растерянный. Мимолётные взгляды, которые говорили: _«Ох»._

***

_14 августа, Иран._

Дэмиан находит крайне ироничным, что он идёт по следам Тимоти, который шёл по следам отца. 

Он смотрит на фото, затем на стену пещеры. Где-то между этой пещерой и городом пролилась кровь Тимоти. 

Тимоти пришёл сюда почти целое десятилетие назад. Дэмиан водит пальцами по стене пещеры и пытается представить, о чём Тимоти думал. Такая невозможная идея — но с другой стороны. Тимоти всегда был _преданным_ своим идеям. 

«Преданный», написано на его могильном камне. На том, что для общественности на готэмском кладбище, по крайней мере. 

Тот, что скрыт на крохотном острове, под охраной ниндзя и бдительным присмотром из бэт-пещеры, чист. 

В итоге никто так и не смог решить, какие слова на нём выбить. Какое имя использовать, какие даты указать. 

Лицо, которое все знали, в безымянной могиле. 

Он знает, что отца и Ричарда это мучает; в меньшей степени терзается Пенниуорт. Они думают о том, что сделали неправильно, и как могли бы поступить верно. Как могли бы что-то изменить. 

Дэмиан считает, что они слишком близко к сердцу принимают и потому не могут увидеть картину целиком. 

Он не лжёт себе и не обманывает никого, думая, что знал Тимоти. Дэмиан не знал его, и вряд ли когда-нибудь узнает того, по кому горюют все вокруг. 

Но Дэмиан уверен на все сто, что Тимоти бы не поменял ни черта. 

— Так всё здесь началось, Дрейк? Или здесь всё закончилось?

***

Тодд приходит проведать могилу. Несколько раз каждые пару месяцев. Ничего не делает и не говорит, просто стоит чуть поодаль несколько минут, затем уходит снова. Однажды он всё же произносит что-то. Слишком тихо, чтобы услышать, слишком далеко, чтобы прочесть по губам с камеры.

Дэмиан думает, что он сказал тогда: «Прав ты был». Хотя кто знает, может, он сказал: «Говнюк ты».

Наверняка знает только Тодд. 

Интересно, жалеет ли он о чём-то. 

Кейн отказывается идти. Это не он, говорит она, не он. Кто знает, об острове она, или о надгробии, или о чём. Но иногда Дэмиан видел, как она смотрит беспрерывную живую трансляцию с могилы Тимоти. Просто сидит и смотрит, уложив голову на руки и прикрыв глаза, пока её не сморит сон. 

(У них нет стеклянного кейса, о который можно опереться, только экран, который показывает неизменный пейзаж в сотнях миль отсюда.)

***

_20 августа, Гонконг._

У Дэмиана есть аудиофайлы с голосом Тимоти, который обращается к своим компьютерам. Как он записывает свои слова и даёт машинам задание превратить их в отчёт или что-то такое. 

Поначалу Дэмиан считал, что это поможет ему понять, как тот думал. Прольёт хоть какой-нибудь свет на загадку, на головоломку, которой был его предшественник. 

Но чем больше он слушает, тем яснее понимает, что это всё он и так знал. 

Знал о преданности, о том, кто ушёл в бесконтрольный штопор, о том, кто держался за обломки того, что считал верным и незыблемым, о надежде, о боли. 

Всё, чем Тимоти был. 

Гениальный, да. Решительный, да. Изобретательный, да. 

Но это то, чем Тимоти был всегда, то, что не поменялось вовсе. 

Дэмиан помнит, как Чудо-Девочка и другие Титаны иногда говорили о нём. Тихо, там, где Супербой и Кид Флэш не смогли бы услышать. Когда те были слишком заняты, чтобы слушать. 

Они говорили о том, кем Тимоти был _до того_. Дэмиан избегал этих мгновений вначале — а потом стал прислушиваться. Никто ему не запрещал, так что он слушал. 

Они говорили о том, кем он был _до того_ в сравнении с тем, кем он стал _после._

Дэмиан спросил однажды: «Когда — до?»

Ни у кого не нашлось внятного ответа. Слишком многое случилось за слишком короткий промежуток времени. 

Но Дэмиан знал наверняка: человек, которого он пытается понять — не тот, кто оставляет за собой много свидетельств о своём существовании. 

(Дэмиан ищет не Детектива и не Красного Робина. Он ищет Мистера Саркастика и Каролину, Алвина и Тимбо. Вот этого человека.)

Он постоял среди толпы, шумной и занятой в неоновом свете. Нашёл путь на крышу и уставился на фото, снятое полумаской Кассандры столько лет назад. На билборд с рекламой «Неоновых рыцарей» с лицом Тимоти. 

Ныне заменённый на рекламу кока-колы. 

— За тебя, пожалуй. — Дэмиан качнул жестянкой с содовой в сторону билборда. 

Тимоти бы в гробу перевернулся.

***

Дэмиан помнит, как Ричард впервые показал ему полароиды. Рассказал про мальчика, который сообщил, что Бэтмену нужен Робин.

Отец был там, с ними. Молча листал альбомы для вырезок, останавливался взглядом на той или иной странице, прежде чем продолжить. 

Фотографий за время пребывания Тимоти у них нет. Не в особняке, по крайней мере. 

(Дэмиан знает, что несколько снимков есть у Титанов. Немного, но есть.)

Единственные изображения Тимоти в костюме остались только в записях, когда он тренировался в пещере. Размытый зернистый, он словно не попадал в фокус ни одной из многочисленных камер наблюдения. Он словно вообще никогда в фокусе чего-либо и не бывал за свою жизнь. 

Дэмиан с удивлением обнаружил альбом имени себя. Так странно, учитывая то, как недружелюбно они друг к другу относились, и что Тим проводил больше всего времени вне Готэма. 

Но альбом был, пара страниц с непринуждёнными снимками — Дэмиан в костюме. С маски Красного Робина, явно. 

Ещё там были фото семьи без костюмов. Пара снимков с Ричардом при полном параде, когда он ещё работал в полиции. Пара дюжин кадров с отцом и Ричардом с разных мероприятий для прессы и благотворительных вечеров. 

Фото Кейн и Гордон. Пара с Кайл. Пачка с Пенниуортом (снятые, когда тот не смотрел, а значит, не мог возразить). 

Десятки с Титанами, позирующими и нет. 

Сотни с Робином в разных инкарнациях костюма. 

На обороте каждого снимка твёрдым почерком Тима были выведены дата и координаты. 

Иногда, когда не было патрулей или Дэмиана отправляли на скамью запасных по той или иной причине, он уходил в комнату Тимоти (никто ему не запрещал; никто ни разу его не остановил) и просматривал фотографии. Растягивался на его кровати и листал снимки.  
Пытался понять. _Почему._

Это всё Тимоти _не касалось._ Никто не говорил ему, что он должен, никто не говорил ему, что он обязан…

Но с другой стороны, думает Дэмиан, никто и не сказал ему, что не стóит. 

Дэмиан пробует научиться фотографировать. Получается сносно, но у него не хватает терпения на линзы и фильтры. Рисование проще, роднее. 

Он учится рисовать Тимоти по памяти — находит старые видеозаписи и добывает старые голограммы из симуляций Оракула. 

Несмотря на все его усилия, тот, кого он помнит — не тот, кого все остальные оплакивают. 

Перед университетом Дэмиан берёт отпуск на год и уезжает в путешествие, чтобы увидеть мир и чтобы пожить самостоятельно. 

Ричард просит его взять часть полароидов с собой, так что Дэмиану не приходится просить или утаскивать их тайком. Дэмиан думает, что так Ричард его благословил, по-своему. 

Отец даёт ему ключи от тайных квартир Тимоти за границей. 

Дэмиан думает, что так отец наконец отпускает.

***

_15 ноября, Готэм._

Дэмиан отправился в путешествие, пытаясь понять. Пытаясь наконец _узнать_ своего брата, с которым он не был близок никогда и никогда не будет. 

Он не понял. Даже сейчас, проследив двадцать лет жизни Тимоти по всему чёртову земному шару, слушая его голос и глядя на мир его глазами… Дэмиан всё равно не понимает, кого же помнят те, кто его окружает, о ком же они говорят.

Тот, кого Дэмиан помнит, кого видит в голове…

Он видит острую улыбку в самых уголках рта, вызывающую и насмешливую. Видит того, кто собой гордился, того, кто был мудрым. Дэмиан помнит остроумие и тихую печаль. Помнит он и непокорность. 

Тот, о ком все говорят, кажется намного мягче. Он кажется сфабрикованным. 

Всё говорят о том, что могло бы быть, о том, что должно было быть.

Дэмиан вспоминает, о чём они жалеют, и… ну. Он думает, что всё это бы не имело никакого значения для того, кого он видит и помнит. 

Раскладывая фотографии из коллекции Тимоти на места, туда, откуда он их взял, строго в том же порядке, он думает, что ничего нового не узнал о своём предшественнике. 

Только подтвердил то, что уже знал и так. 

Тимоти знал, что эта жизнь его убьёт. Он всё равно вступил в неё. Это был его выбор, и как бы горько ему ни было, как бы сильно его ни потрепало, он бы в итоге ни за что не повернул вспять. 

Тимоти верил, что Бэтмену нужен Робин, увидел это и взял на себя обязательство заполнить пустоту. Всё просто. Тимоти пришёл, когда была нужда, и восполнил её по мере своих сил. 

Было много плохого, много ужасного (теперь, когда Дэмиан старше и разобрался с проблемами своей юности, он это видит), и Тимоти изменился. Но он знал, что ждёт его впереди, и ни разу не отвёл взгляд. Не смог. 

Тимоти не был жертвой. 

(Он умер не в бою, не от огнестрельной раны. Он не сразился насмерть, не погиб, спасая кого-то. Никаких трагических взрывов, никакого яда, унёсшего его жизнь. Виновато было его здоровье. 

В определённых условиях человеческое тело может вынести не так много — особенно если ему не хватает критически важной запчасти в системе защиты от болезней.) 

Это видно во всём — по всему. Дэмиан складывает фотографии на места. 

Тимоти знал, что его ждёт, и справлялся с неминуемым, как справлялся со всем. Тихо. С достоинством. 

(Дэмиан понимает теперь, почему отец был таким… собранным. Потому что единственной альтернативой было сломаться безвозвратно, но в этот раз у него не было бы Тимоти, который бы собрал осколки воедино.)

У Дэмиана остался последний ключ, который он ещё не пустил в ход за всё путешествие. Это ключ, который открывает нижний ярус давно заброшенного дома Тимоти. 

Все системы стоят на месте, никто не тронул данные. Там все его машины, даже мотоцикл. 

Но всё оборудование разложено по местам, нигде ни следа дела, которое остановилось бы на полпути. Всё упорядочено, хотя Дэмиан знает, что сюда никто не спускался. 

Тимоти знал. 

Так же, как знал обо всём остальном. 

Дэмиан проводит пальцами по пыльной консоли, запоминает бункер, запоминает, как отдаются эхом звуки. 

— Прости, — говорит Дэмиан, потому что никогда раньше этого не говорил. Не знает, за что извиняется — слишком много всего. Может, он просит прощения за то, что не был более понимающим в юности, не был сдержаннее. Может, за то, что вторгся в его личное пространство без спросу. Может, за смерть Тимоти. Дэмиан не знает. 

И в этом вся суть. 

Дэмиан не знает. Сейчас он понимает Тимоти ничуть не лучше, чем понимал тогда, до всего этого. 

Он улыбается краешком рта против воли, когда кладёт полароидное фото себя, стоящего на пустыре, где раньше был разбит цирк Хайли, на заброшенный чертёжный стол. 

— Отлично сыграно, Дрейк.


End file.
